


[VID] The More We Change

by latecamellia (caramarie)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 1-2 min, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/latecamellia
Summary: Either a very emo vid or a very dramatic one.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: Vexercises!, Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] The More We Change

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the 'lyrical play/no lyrics' exercise for the [vexercises](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/) comm on Dreamwidth. There are three versions: one clean, one with lyric overlays, one with an instrumental track put on the lyric overlay version.

### Tonight Tonight lyric version

### Tonight Tonight clean version

### Instrumental version

**Author's Note:**

> Music: First two versions is Tonight Tonight, by The Smashing Pumpkins; instrumental version is the outro from Dreamcatcher's album The Beginning of the End.
> 
> Source: Wave, Illusion and Aurora MVs.
> 
> Downloads: [Tonight Tonight lyric version (mp4, 34.2 MB)](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/morewechange-tonightlyric.mp4), [Tonight Tonight clean version (mp4, 33.7 MB)](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/morewechange-tonight.mp4), [Instrumental version (mp4, 34.2 MB)](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/morewechange-instrumental.mp4).
> 
> When I made this, I completely forgot the part of the exercise where lyrical interpretation was meant to guide my shot choice. Oops. I guess I was too distracted by my own hilarity in making this to a Smashing Pumpkins song.
> 
> The thing I learned from trying to do the instrumental version was that it's harder to match any random piece of music to lyrics than to strict visuals. I don't really think this version works as a whole, except that the first part is *so* dramatic that I wanted to keep it.


End file.
